


Peanut Butter and Jelly Balloons

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Babysitting, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Fiona's babysitting assignment goes slightly awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter and Jelly Balloons

Fiona bit back a grin as Sam mopped his filthy face. "It seemed a good idea at the time," she said.

"Peanut. Butter. And Jelly. Balloons," Sam growled, wiping his sodden Hawaiian shirt. "I have pieces of Mr. Peanut in my hair!"

"That's the risk you run when sitting for a six year old," Fiona declared. Upstairs, two little voices giggled their happiness at having tricked Sam.

"I'll give you ri-" Then another balloon exploded right in Sam's face.

"You know the signal, children! Charge!"

Sam braced himself for impact, and whished he'd never agreed to do Nate Westen such a generous favor.


End file.
